(i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air cell cushion, for example, used in a situation in which it is mounted on the seating surface of a wheel chair.
(ii) Description of the Related Art
Generally, an air cell cushion comprises a cushion main body having a plate-like base member and plurality of air cells arranged in a horizontal direction and each bottom end side of the air cells are supported by the base member and each of the air cells extends upwardly from the upper surface side of the base member, and a cushion cover covers the cushion main body. The air cell cushion is mounted on a seating surface and supports a seated person.
In the air cell cushion, air cells are collapsed in a vertical direction by a person sitting on the cushion, and the seated person is supported softly. Also, to improve the effect of preventing pressure-ulcer on the buttocks of the seated person, there is a case to enlarge the air cells in the vertical direction. However, enlarging the air cells in the vertical direction allows the air cell to easily deform in the horizontal direction, and it does not provide the seated person on the air cells a stable position.
Also, to solve the above mentioned situation, in hospitals and etc., a folded towel or the like is inserted between the air cell group constructed by the air cells of the cushion main body and the cushion cover to regulate the air cells from deforming in the horizontal direction. However, in this case, it takes time to insert the towel.